Falco LaFontaine
Jules "Falco" LaFontaine is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Jules is a 6'1 Frenchman that has short sandy hair and light skin complexion (almost porcelain), he's 195 lbs with an athletic build. He wears charcoal jacket with a rust-colored scarf and gloves. He also dons gray pants, tan boots and bracers. These are resemblence to the garb that he wore during his time as a mercenary. His mask fragment are two little white horn nubs on his forehead that are easily concealed by the burgundy band he wears around his forehead as well as his estigma, which is a St. Peter's cross. His hollow hole is located at the top of his sternum. Personality Being someone who was once an assassin turned sellsword in his human life, Jules is a man of a calm and collected demeanor (although a bit cavalier) that lives by his own personal "code of honor". He can be brutally honest at times and is the type of person who believes that rules are made to be followed, causing him to develop a disdain for individuals who bear forked tongues and have deceptive natures but this is not to say that he's not aware of his own corrupted ways. Because of the life he lived that was mainly focused on monetary/material gain, Jules is a greedy man that doesn't like giving up a hefty prize to someone else. He's also prone to being easily bribed (if the price is right) and will carry out a deed if the rewards transcends the risk, which contributes to his gambler ways. Regardless, he's very loyal to those he feels he can place his trust in and label them as his comrades not hesitating to defend them in a situation where it seems they're biting off more than the can chew. But when it comes to those who are enemies of him and his allies, he can be very unforgiving and ruthless often not giving them a chance to explain themselves. In all he's a good natured man despite his questionable actions, he just puts his priorities above all else. But that doesn't mean he lacks empathy or is incapable to sympathize with another. Likes *A good fight *Going and doing as he pleases *Living by his code Dislikes *Those who talk too much *People with shady, ulterior motives *Traitors *Smartasses History Human Life Born Jules LaFontaine, Falco was a commoner in fuedalistic France. His father being a merchant and his mother being a maid for the land's Marquis, money wasn't a thing that was a plenty at his household. To make up for the lack of money that was coming into the family, Julesbe expanded upon After Death be expanded upon Powers and Abilities Swordsman: Sonido: Cero: Falco's special cero is a cero he likes to call "Cero Arrow", it's a very fast and somewhat thin cero beam that's main intention is to pierce and preforate armor-like material and multiple barriers. Hierro: Zanpakutō The "Shavers" are two shortswords that are identical to Falco's trademark weapons while he was alive. He gave them their name because of how sharp the blades were and how he used them to "shave" the faces of his targets after fulfilling the contracts he was given. Because of their relatively small size, the Shavers make perfect throwing weapons for Falco giving him extra options in combat. Release command: "It's showtime, Shavers!" Huracán (Hurricane) Falco is able to throw his blades like buzzsaws or like throwing knives with keen precision. When thrown, he can bring either of his blades back to his hand with a motion of his hand causing them to return back to him like boomerangs. Because of the incredibly fast gyroscopic movements, the blades will rip and tear at whatever they make contact with before returning to their user making them excellent for the severing limbs of unwary opponents. ''' Resurreccion: Going into his Resurreccion, Falco spins his shortswords a few times then throwing them into the ground as a beam of his pale blue reiatsu fires into the air. After the pillar subsides, he's now in a futuristic gray bodysuit of armor that covers him from head to toe. His twin shortswords then become two very long swords that he can attach together to form a bladed staff or wield them as they are giving him extreme versatilty in combat. In this state. Falco is a man of few words as his prime focus is chopping his opponent up into enough pieces so that they're rendered indescribeable. When he does speak, it sounds as if he's speaking through as radio. His Hurricane ability is even more lethal in this state as his blades' longer length make them even harder to dodge. Relación Fatal (Fatal Relationship) With this ability, Falco can shoot a magic wire from the palm of his hand that he can connect to any object or person (note: This wire is STRONG). When connected to a person, this wire is painless and the victim can't feel it on them but they can see it. The wire itself does no damage and can be disconnected by Falco at anytime or can be disconnected by the victim if they have +2 REI to his SEI. When connected to an obect, he can then swing that object in his opponent's direction or he can connect it to a surface to pull himself somewhere like Spider-Man. The wire itself also has reishi exhausting properties, very slowly depleting the victim's reiryoku without them knowing due the wire causing no pain. If the opponent stays attached to this wire for too long (about 8 turns) then it would be very hard for the victim to fight without feeling a large amount of fatigue. '''NOTE: The wire can only be cut by advanced cutting techniques Carne de Diamantes (Diamondflesh) This ability allows Falco to allow certain parts of his body to be temporarily covered in a substance that hardens his hierro beyond it's his capability for the time being. When used on his hands, it sharpens his nails as well making them as sharp as his blades allowing them to cut with the same efficiency. Daimondflesh only lasts for the turn it's used meaning if it is used in two consecutive turns, that's Falco using the ability twice. Statistics Trivia *His faceclaim is Volke from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *His Resurreccion's appearance is based off of Gray Fox from the Metal Gear series Quotes Optional. Volke_2.jpg volke490.JPG volke.jpg volke6.jpg katana_by_wei_kuchiki-d4sp91o.jpg|One of Falco's swords in his Resurreccion Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches